A New Life
by Anime Princess 1990
Summary: Rockman has disappeared and a new kid joins Netto's class. The new kid had already graduated college, so why is he back in school and why does he remind Netto of someone?  Rated T, cause of chapter 10. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING
1. New kid

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

The Final Battle has been fought. Thrill has been returned to the World Beyond, Net Police have caught all the criminals, but no one's happy. Rockman's data was gone the next morning and there was no trace of him ever existing in Netto's PET, as if he was nothing more than a dream. After 2 weeks, no one had any answers. Netto never left his room or hardly ate. His friends grew worried. They heard that a new student was coming the next day and Maylu, herself dragged him to school to see the new kid.

"I don't wanna see some new kid, Maylu-chan." Netto whined as he was literally dragged to school.

"Everyone's been worried and this new kid could become as close as friends as you were with Rockman." Maylu said in a slightly worried yet aggravated tone of voice towing her childhood friend by the arm with help from Dekao and Yaito, who they ran into along the way. "One block to go."

"I'll never have a friend as close as Rockman was to me." Netto sadly said as they got the the school gate.  
>Half an hour later<p>

The students took their seats as the teacher came in. "Good morning students and welcome back Netto-kun." the teacher said. "Starting today, we will have a new student. In light of what happened a couple weeks ago, I was hoping you could turn your grief into energy to help me welcome a new student. He only gave us a first name, so let's think of a last name to give him and show him around for today and just do our lessons tomorrow. Please welcome Saito-kun."

As if on cue, the door opened. A boy their age, with brown hair matted down, like he just took off a helmet, with spikes pointed out at the bottom, and green eyes, walked into class wearing what looked like a private school uniform. The girls, except Maylu, thought he looked like a prince and instantly fell in love while the boys got jealous.

Netto, on the other hand, sensed something familar about the new kid. 'If I didn't know better, I'd say I'd know him almost forever.'

"Sensei" a student stood up with a raised hand. "Since you said he doesn't have a last name, how about.." Before the student could finish, the other students spoke up at the same time.

Saito just kept a cool complexion as the teacher tried to calm her class down. Finally, he said something and the whole class was still. "Sensei, may I just choose my own last name among the students' own for the time being?" his voice sounded mature for his age, but it suited him.

"Uhh...sure, Saito-kun." the teacher said a little confused.

He looked around the class and pointed to Netto. "What's your name?"

Netto looked around and pointed at himself. "My name is 'Hikari Netto'"

"I like it. 'Hikari' will be my last name for now." he said.

The teacher and class was a little confused about this new friend that just seem to have come out of nowhere and taken Netto's last name for his own. Netto just couldn't remember where he saw this kid. The teacher decided to change the subject. "So Saito-kun, tell us about yourself."

"I'm 12 years old and I had been home schooled and had already reached beyond the college level of education at the age of 8, but had fallen into a state of suspended animation shortly afterwards till a couple weeks ago. I decided to start schooling again and in hopes of making friends and bettering myself. Any other questions, I will answer along the way." he said smoothly and casually, as if the just answered the easiest question in the world. Everyone was in shock and awe. Netto was too busy to hear what he said, trying to figure out where he saw the new kid before. "and by the way. Netto-kun, if you keep making that weird face, it might just stick that way." Netto snapped out of it and the class and teacher burst into laughter.

Gym class

It was gymnastics and judo day. All the girls marveled at how strong and agile Saito was. He performed every judo move as if he had mastered it many times. He was even able to fit gymnastics into his judo. Thus, the girls started the "Hikari Saito Fanclub".

Lunch time

The whole school had heard about how extraordinary Saito was and wanted him to sit with him, even the teachers. He decided to sit with Netto and his friends. He noticed Netto wasn't eating anything. Saito pulled out a medium sized lunch bag and opened it, pulled out a sandwich and handed it to Netto, which he refused to take, which made Saito's fanclub yell at him for being rude to him. The two of them turned their heads towards the yelling girls. That's when Maylu noticed something.

"I just noticed something. You two look identical, almost like twins."

Everyone then noticed it now. Netto and Saito looked at eachother. "I see some similarities. Enough to know we might be related, or just by chance we look alike, but twins. I think that might be a little over the top." Saito said still offering Netto something to eat and Netto still refusing.


	2. Sheltered life

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

Because of the ruckus he had caused, Saito decided to go home early. The teachers decided to let the students just go home as well. Netto's friends decided to take him out for fun and invited Saito. "I'm sorry, but I have to politely refuse. I have other studies to attend to." Saito said getting into a limo. "But I can offer you a ride home." They took him up on the offer, got in and took off.

"Saito-kun, can I ask you why you have a limo?" Dekao asked.

"I don't know, can you?" Saito replied "Just joking, it's classified, even to me for now, so I can't tell you. All I know is that some company wants my help in something. Once I know what it is, I'll tell you, if I can."

"Sir" a voice said over a intercom "I can only take you home. Your friends will just have to go to a bus stop."

"That's fine Toya-san." Saito replied.

"By the way, Saito-kun, where do you live and why can't we just be picked up?" Maylu asked.

Saito turned his head towards the darken window. Even the inside was tinted to the point no one could see outside or in. "I don't know. When I was little, I got to go out, but only to the walls that stood 20 feet high and never had friends to play with or games to enjoy. Just books and tutors,but ever since I woke up from my coma I have never seen or been in the outside world and my famliy moved. So, I can't even go out to see what my home looks like. I can't even roll down the windows in the car and all the windows at home are tinted and sealed so I can't see outside." he rested his chin in his hand. "This is the first time I ever went out and went to school in the whole of my life."

"That's weird." Netto spoke up. "If you never went out til today, then how do I recognize you from somewhere?"

The car suddenly stopped. "Sir, this is as far as your friends can come." the driver said via intercom.

"But, Toya-san..."

"The President doesn't want you to be distracted by meager things such as friends and fun." Toya pulled over and told the others to get out. "You have a schedule to keep. You may be early, but just means you'll have more time for your studies."

"Sorry, everyone. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll have a huge lunch we'll all share tomorrow." They said their good byes as they got out and the limo left.

"Sorry, Saito-sama. But if they find out about you, they won't accept you. If you stay where few can recognize you, the project will be safe and you'll be known as a genius among geniuses. Plus, your family will be very very proud of you."

Saito pulled out a small locket with a picture of a young woman holding two babies. 'Okaa-san, I promised when Onii-san disappeared that I'd be the best son I could be so we could be happy, but then...'

Flashback 4 years ago

_"I am proud to present this diploma to our youngest college graduate, Saito-san, age 8." an announcer on stage said holding a golden trimmed paper, rolled it up and handed it to a small boy, who was walking up the stairs. As he reached for it, he was shot and stumbled off the stage and landed on his head, knocking him out cold, but not killing him._

_ A woman ran to him, yelling "Saito. Saito, can you hear me? Saito?" over and over again til he blacked out, but not with out saying "Okaa-san, I'm sorry"_

'I let you down before, but I won't let it happen again.' he clutched it tightly as he could without breaking it.

"We've arrived Saito-sama." Toya opened the door to a barely lit garage. He got out and went towards the door that revealed a large foyer with people lined up.

"Welcome home, Saito-sama" they all said at once as if they had rehearsed it.

"Did anything thing happen to make you come back early?" one said as Saito walked by.

"A bunch of girls started a fanclub and caused a bit of an uproar when a student didn't want a sandwich I offered." he said going on.

"May we bring you a snack?" another said as Saito neared the end of the line.

"No thank you." and he continued on and entered a larger room full of training equipment.

"Saito-sama, you're early today. Did something happen at school?" a large, overly muscled man said holding a clipboard.

"I showed off little more than I should have and now I have a fanclub." he said as he headed towards the locker rooms to change. "By the way, Soma-san, why do I need to train my body?" he said as he exited in a gym uniform. "As far as I know, I need to be in good shape for the projects and stuff, but why judo and gymnastics?" he jumped up and grabbed ahold of a pair of uneven bars and started his work-out. "I mean outside of protecting myself, why do I need to know all this. I already mastered both 6 times. Why do I..."

"Just orders from 'him'." Soma-san replied writing on the clipboard as Saito did flips, turns, and spins on the bars. "Besides, with all the time you were in that state, your muscles need to get working again."

With Netto and company

"That sure was strange." Maylu wondered why as soon as Netto said that, the driver just stopped. They caught a bus and waiting to get to a stop near Netto's house.

"I think we should check out his life so we can find out why they were being so secretive." Yaito said pulling out her PET "Glyde, we need you to look into something."

"What?" her Navi asked. Ready to get to work.

"We got this new kid. He said he already had a college degree and he came back to school. No last name. Think you can shed a bit of light?"

"Isn't that being a little paranoid?" Roll said with concern. "He might just be some kid who wants to be normal."

"You didn't see him." Maylu said. "Not only did he show he was a master of judo and gymnastics, but he combined them and he looks like he could pass as Netto-kun's twin."

"That's right. No way this kid is normal, right Netto?" Dekao said looking at Netto, who was just to busy in his own little world.

"Couldn't be..." Netto mumbled.

"What's wrong-guts?" Gutsman asked.

"Yeah, you've been out of it more since the new kid started school this morning." Dekao said in actual concern.

"I know I've seen him before and the way he said my name. It reminded me of how Rockman would say it." his eyes seem to have started to gaze over with a mix of confusion and sadness. "Rockman is gone and he's can't come back. I guess, I'm just imagining it."

"Or your going crazy." a voice in front said turning around.

"Enzan" everyone said at once.

"We couldn't help over hearing." another voice next to Enzan turned around.

"Laika, too. What's going on?" Netto asked, cheering up just a bit.

"If Rockman was still around, you'd be going where we're going. Clear enough for you?" Enzan said with a smirk.

"Enzan, he didn't just lose his NetNavi and NetSaver status. He lost his best friend, don't act like that. Sorry Netto."

"It's alright. It's just hard to believe he's gone." Netto said, almost lost of feeling.

"Our stop is coming up. Glyde, look into this 'Saito' character."

"Right away, Yaito-sama." and the PET went silent.

"Later, jerk." Maylu huffed as they got off at Netto's house. "Don't listen to him. I'm sure he's just trying to make you feel bad for you having to quit. You're better than him in many ways."

"Then why do I feel like a loser?" he said unlocking the door.

With Saito

"I mean, if I'm going to be the head of some major project, shouldn't my first priorities be the paperwork and the lab results, not training my body and mind even more?" Saito started kicking and punching a punching bag harder and harder.

"Saito-sama, even we don't understand what's going on in 'his' head. He's your father and I guess he doesn't want you to worry or strain yourself with things one your age never deals with." Soma-san said. 'I've never seen Saito-sama so powered up.'

"'Never deals with'?" Saito shouted. "I graduated primary school at age 4, middle school at 5, high school at 6, college at 8, and was nearly killed doing it! I'VE DONE WHAT PEOPLE MY AGE NEVER DEAL WITH!" he hits it so hard that it's sent flying across the room, hits the wall, and breaks. He tries to calm down, but only gets even more angry. "I'm done for the day." and leaves behind a shocked muscled man cleaning up the atomized bag.

Back at Netto's

"Bad news, Yaito-sama." Glyde said with worry. "There seems to be no 'public' record of anyone with the name 'Saito'."

"No public info, huh? What about 'private' info?" Yaito said looking over at Netto, who just seem to refuse to leave his bed, even with Dekao trying to pull him off.

"Only one entry, but it's got a Level 15 Security Program."

"Are you kidding? Even if we had clearance, it'd take days to get through."

"Even though it's highly classifed, I think the best I could do, with Roll's help, I could get a few pictures and a small paragraph on him." Glyde said with uncertainty.

"He said he graduated college through home-schooling at 8 years old, 4 years ago. That must be public record." Maylu said.

"Nope, even newspaper articles are sealed, almost as if they were trying to hide him even existing. Which sounds like a familar story, doesn't it?" Glyde said as he perked up a bit.

"Rockman" they all shouted.

"Whoever is hiding Saito-kun's existance, might be behind Rockman's disappearence and Saito-kun might know something." Dekao kept trying to get Netto out of bed. "Think about it. He rides in a fancy limo, he is working on something secret and we got kicked out when we were on a good track."

"He rides in a limo, maybe, because one of his parents might be rich. The project is even secret to him, and we got kicked out because I mentioned he looked familar." Netto muffled through his pillow. "His family might have thought he'd be in danger if anyone ever saw or heard of him, so they covered everything up."

"I never thought of it that way." Dekao said dropping Netto.

Maylu picked up Netto's PET. "But you both might be right, in a way. He showed up two weeks after Rockman disappeared and that story about him being in a coma for 4 years sounds strange." She walked over to him and gave him his PET. "He might, unknowingly, know something about Rockman's disappearance."

"When we see him tomorrow, let's ask him. Now how about we try and get at least a sentence on this guy." Yaito said as Glyde and Roll tried to uncover some details on their new friend, but to no avail.


	3. Memories and Fears

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

"Good morning, everyone." Saito came in with a gentle smile and walked over to his desk next to Netto, who was sulking again, only worse. "What's wrong, Netto-kun?"

"He's been like this for half a month. He lost his best friend in the whole world and can't get over it." Maylu said as she sat down at her desk.

"Really. That's something he and I have in common."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was a baby, we lost my brother. I grew up trying to be like two sons for my mother, but I failed when I fell into that state." Saito said as his smile disappeared. "All I have left of him is a small picture of us as children in my mother's locket, which she left me when she died." he said as he pulled out a elegant locket with a large cursve "H" on it.

"What does the "H" stand for?" Yaito asked as she came over.

"Actually, my mother's name was 'Rika', the 'H' is actually my father's last intial." he opened the locket and a sweet melody played. Inside was a picture of a young lady holding two babies.

"Your mother was beautiful." Maylu said as she stared at it and noticed it flipped to reveal, what looked like Saito and an older girl that looked a lot like him. Long brown hair and green eyes and was a very cute girl.

"That's Jassmine and I as children. She's about 19 now and with her foster grandfather. She and I were cousins closer than siblings. Our mothers were sisters. They had older brothers who died at young ages so I don't have pictures of them." He closed the locket as the teacher came in.

Lunch time

"So, Saito, how did your mother die?" Dekao asked.

"She and Yukiko, her sister, were killed in a car crash, not long after I fell in to suspended animation and Jassmine was put into the care of a close family friend. When I woke up, I had found out about this and was taken in by my father. I never even met him." he said as he pulled out a large lunch bag and shared his promised lunch with everyone.

"Do you even know his name?" Dekao munched into a sandwich.

"Nope, nor what he does for a living. All I know is that he's very busy and never calls or visits. All he does is tell my caretakers what to do with me." Saito answered handing Netto a sandwich like yesterday but, he didn't even notice. "I guess I can't get you to be my friend. You must really miss that friend of yours."

"Rockman was a strong NetNavi and a good friend to us all." Yaito said, snatching a salad container from Saito's bag.

"'Rockman'? 'NetNavi'? What kind of name is that? What's a NetNavi?" he asked and everyone in class nearly choked and Netto snapped out of his trance like state and stared at him. "Did I say something strange?"

"How do you not know what a NetNavi is?" Netto nearly screamed.

"I've been in a suspended state and I'm isolated from most of the world, so excuse me if I don't know what a 'NetNavi' is." he said calmly. "and if I somehow offended you, maybe I'll just go back to being a home school student."

The teacher walked over to him. "Rockman was a big hero around here. He used to be in all the papers."

"Then how come I've never heard of him. If he was some kind of hero, did he die saving someone or did he just give up hero work?" he said calmly, but it upset Netto.

Netto grabbed Saito's shirt collar. "Rockman wasn't afraid of anything or anyone. He would have been deleted before giving up on helping people."

"'Deleted'? He was a program and not a person?"

"He wasn't just a program, he was the best friend I ever had. And don't you think of him otherwise." he yelled as he gave Saito a huge punch to the face, which sent him flying a few feet into some desks.

"NETTO-KUN!" the teacher yelled at him.

"It's okay, Sensei. I must have deserved that. Maybe, I should just go home and stay home, if I'm going to cause trouble."

"But you've only been here 2 days."

"My father was against me even attending here. I'll just go back after today and I'll just do my studies there." he said walking out of class.

"I hope you're happy, Netto-kun. You chased away a model person. It would have been news worthy to have him be friends with him."

"If he's so news worthy, then how come we can't find any articles on him." Yaito said as she stood up for Netto. "We looked up any info on him and it's in a Level 15 Security system."

"What are you talking about?" the teacher asked.

"There's no public info on this guy." Maylu stood up. "We thought we'd look up articles on him, since there must have been one or two on him, but they're all locked away so people can't see them."

The female students stood up and yelled back at them. "That doesn't justify punching him across the classroom. Netto-kun go say your sorry to him." they yelled as they pointed to the door Saito left.

"If it will make you happy, I'll leave right afterwards." Netto ran out to leave with no intention of making up. Then he heard a strange conversation. 'It's Saito' he thought angrily.

"Father, please. I messed up. I know I should have listened to you and I'm sorry." Saito said into a video phone. "I'll never leave the house, just delete any information on me attending this school.  
>I'll do as you wish without question from now on, just get me out of here." he said in a pleading tone.<p>

'I never thought I'd see him like this. 'Delete information'? What is he talking about?' Netto thought as he crept closer.

"I'm sorry, Saito, but you're on your own this time. When you come back, you're to go to room and stay there til I decide you have been punished enough. No training, no homework, nothing to eat, and no school til I come home and release you." the voice said, distorted with a fuzzy picture.

The color drained from his face and he looked half dead. 'What a cruel person.' Netto thought.

"I understand, Father. Once I get home, right to my room and will not leave." Saito obediently said.

"Since you seemed so keen on going to school, you will still attend as punishment afterwards." the voice said and hung up. Saito's face seemed to have lost any color that was still on his face.

"What a cruel person." Netto spoke up.

Saito turned around sharply. "You heard?"

"I won't tell, if you break the security codes on your file."

"I'll do you one better. When I come back, I'll open the file for you."


	4. Saito's short return

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

It was a week til Saito was able to come back to the school. His fanclub held a small party for him, but he paid no interest. He went to his desk and saw Netto in better spirits. He was even starting to smile. The teacher decided to give the class a free period.

Netto, Maylu, Dekao, and Yaito gathered around Saito as he unlocked each layer of the security system like it was child's play. "Let's see what I can find." he said as he reached the final security code and unlocked it.

Then articles and photographs filled the screen. They chose to read about his suspended animation. They saw pictures of him in the machine with wires and cables everywhere in the room with scientists crawling all over the scene. Netto recognized one of them.

"That looks like my dad." Netto pointed to a man in the picture that might have been his father. The man was holding a clipboard and seemed to be be disturbed by seeing, what looked like Saito, in a capsule.

"The articles is headlined 'Youngest College Grad now near Death.' That's scary." Maylu cringed as they read the article.

"'Young Saito, age 8, son of Lady Rika of the House of Rose, grew up without his father, whom Lady Rika refuses to reveal. He had been home schooled since he was 2, when he solved a college equation in less than 2 minutes, where it took the professor half an hour to solve himself. He graduated primary school at age 4, middle school at 5, and high school at 6. Until this day, no one outside his family and tutors, ever saw him, now he is near death.' I kinda wish they didn't post that I never saw other people." Saito said, a little embarrassed and scrolled to the next article.

Netto read this one. "'Scientist find a way to help keep 8 year old Saito alive. Details are being kept hidden til Saito awakens, if he does.' Wow. 'Success, Saito has been saved thanks to lead scientist, Dr. Hikari.' What, dad?"

"Netto's dad, saved my life? That's cool, we can ask him the details" Saito said restarting the security program and went back to class.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was a short chapter, but I've been busy. The next one will be longer.<strong>


	5. Visit to Netto's

**_In case you couldn't tell, this is my first published fan-fiction. Please be patient and supportive_**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

><p>After school, Netto called his dad and ask if he was going to be home tonight. When he answered "Yes", Netto explained he had a new friend to introduce him to. Dr. Hikari couldn't refuse. He hadn't seen Netto so happy since Rockman and him were together. 'Maybe, it's time I told him the truth.' Dr. Hikari thought lifting a picture of a young woman. "Rika, I need to tell him."<br>With Netto

"Are you sure about this? What if your dad calls to ask where you are?" Netto asked Saito. Netto hadn't forgotten how cruel Saito's father was when Saito begged for help.

"As long as I'm with friends, I don't care." he said looking at the others. "You are the only friends I've ever had. Besides, I'm sure Father will understand. I'll just tell him I'm tutoring you guys." he said nearing Netto's house. "In a way, it's not a lie. I can tutor you for real, incase he asks your parents."

"Ooo, good call there." Dekao said, impressed with how clever the plan was.

"Of all of us, you need the most help Dekao." Yaito said with a smirk.

"Here we are." Netto announced.

Saito looked at the house. "I like it. Seems like a really nice place to live." he said as Netto opened the door to let them in.

"'Nice'? Don't you live in a house bigger than 3 whole blocks? I'll switch with you any day."

Netto's mother came out of the kitchen at the sound of the kids coming in. "Well, hello. You must be Netto's new friend. Very nice to meet you."

Saito placed his left foot forward and bowed. "It's an honor to meet you as well, Mrs. Hikari."

"Oh, what a gentleman. You could learn a thing or two from him." Mrs. Hikari said to Netto. Netto felt a weird sting in his heart when he heard that, but why did it upset him?

"Actually, I plan to tutor him as well as Maylu, Dekao, and Yaito. It's a good way of making some new friends as well as helping them."

Netto's mother bought his words and let them inside. "Just yell if you need anything" she said as they went upstairs to Netto's room.

As they went up to his room, Netto wondered why it hurt him so much to hear his mother say that he should be more like a gentleman when it looked like Saito was the one in pain.

"Are you okay, Netto-kun?" Saito asked, even though he somehow knew what was wrong.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said opening his door with uncertainty about why he felt such pain in his heart.

"I'll tell you this much, Netto-kun, you have a bigger room than I do." Saito said sitting on the floor.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. My room is from here..." he stood up and walked to the door, "... to here" he took a few steps and stopped. "Only a bed, a desk and a small dresser is all I got in it. Father says 'Who needs room to grow when you've reached your greatest potential? Certainly no son of mine.'" he said imitating his father then slouched to the floor in despair.

"What a cruel person." said Maylu.

"I only overheard your conversion with your dad the day we fought." Netto sighed falling back onto his bed. "How could anyone be so mean?"

"I'm home" a voice shouted from downstairs.

"Dad's home." Netto exclaimed loudly. "Come on." He ran out with everyone, but Saito behind him.

Saito shook violently. "That voice...oh please no..." shakingly, he got up and followed them. He stayed behind the wall and listened to the conversation, but when he heard someone coming he hid in a nearby closet and saw Netto pass by, looking for him.

"Huh... where'd he go? He was behind us, wasn't he?"

"Maybe he's shy." Maylu said joining the search. Saito moved all the way to the back and covered himself with some fallen clothes.

'These may smell bad, but at least I won't be seen' Saito thought scared to utter a sound. He heard everyone else join the search then he saw Dr. Hikari pass by. 'He does look like the man in the picture, but could he really be the man I usually hear speaking to Father in those rare times I actually heard his real voice?' Saito thought as he started to fade out from the odor of the clothes.

Dr. Hikari turned to the closet and opened it in time to see Saito pass out, but he still couldn't see his face. "Netto, I think I found your friend. He's passed out over here."

Everyone ran over as Dr. Hikari set up the couch for him to lay on while Maylu and Netto carried him to the couch. That's when he saw Saito's face and his face tensed for a moment but no one noticed. 'What's he doing here?' Then his phone rang.

"Hello? What? Okay, I'm on my way. Sorry kids. Sci-Labs needs me back." and he was out the door.

The next morning, Saito didn't show up for school.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. I'm already planning another good fic. I'll post it when I'm done with this one.<br>**


	6. Secret revealed

**_In case you couldn't tell, this is my first published fan-fiction. Please be patient and supportive_**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Saito disappeared and the gang decided to find him. It took them a week to narrow it down, but they found out where he might live. When they arrived they were in awe<br>beyond belief. Even Yaito's house wasn't this big.

"Let's look for a way in-Guts"

"Hold on Gutsman. I think Glyde or I should scan in case there is major security and if there is an opening." Roll said as they were Jacked-In.

"I don't see any problems. In fact, the house is empty of any guards and no security system is on. I can see maybe 10 people at the most inside." Glyde said with assurance.

"Then let's go" Netto said climbing the wall and landing on the other side.

Above them stood a figure in darkness. "If you think you're going to interfere with our plans, think again. I'll let you get close, but I'll make sure you regret meeting Saito and vice-versa."

3 floors down. "ARGH...AHHHHHHH" a scream of agony filled the room.

"This is all part of the project, Saito-sama. We're sorry." the trainer from before said.

"But...why...This...isn't the project...I had in mind." he said through his labored pants. Looking at the other scientists around the lab. "I wanted to perfect the program my grandfather had created, not give rise to...ARGH AHHHHH" he was thrown into another fit of shocks and needles.

Then another person walked in. He was old, partially bald, with a strange eye piece. "But I plan to use you to make my dream come true. It's too bad you don't remember who I am after all those times you stopped me."

"What are you talking about?" Saito said when they stopped what they were doing.

With the gang.

"It's safe to say we found his room." Maylu said as she opened the door to a very small room.

Netto walked into the room. "My closet is bigger than this. But back to the mission. We gotta find Saito." he then tripped over his feet and fell onto the bed. When he fell on, the floor opened and the gang fell through.

They landed what felt like a few floors down.

"What are you doing here?" a voice said. They looked up and saw Enzan and Laika with Dr. Hikari behind them.

"We could ask you the same thing." Dekao said getting to his feet.

Laika stepped forward. "Dr. Wily escaped prison and has kidnapped a child genius, named Saito, who was working to perfect a Net-Navi program. We tracked him to here."

"You'd just be in the way without Rockman so leave." Enzan said coldly and walked away.

"Then why is dad here." Netto asked.

"With what the project details, he might be in danger and they needed my help. Now listen to them and get out before you get hurt."

"No." Netto said. "Saito is my friend. Even without Rockman or my NetSaver's status, I'd give my life to save him." he said with determination in his eyes and ran down the hall to find his friend.

"We feel the same." Maylu said running after him.

"Then stay behind us, but not too close." Laika said running ahead of Netto. "Saito should be in the room on our right five doors down. The Dimensional Area should be up now." he said pulling out a  
>Syncho-Chip and inserted it into his PET. Enzan did the same and they merged with their Navis.<p>

"Now stay here for a moment while we analyze the situation." Laika said and shot the door down to reveal Saito in a capsule, almost half dead, but still awake.

"Well, if it isn't you pesky NetSavers. Your too late to try and stop me." a figure said.

"We have you, Wily. Give up." Enzan said pointing a Cyber Sword at him.

'Wily? That name...why does that name bother me so...' Saito thought.

Wily snapped his fingers and the machine poked needles that sent electrical shocks into Saito as he screamed in agony. He snapped them again and they stopped. "I already have more than enough life energy from him to accomplish my plan. If you even try to hurt me, I'll kill him."

What could they do? If they try to save him, he'll die. If they don't, Wily will rule the world. Netto couldn't stand it. He ran in but the other scientist grabbed him and his friends.

"Dr. Hikari, how does it feel to watch your son become a part of my plans?" Wily said. Everyone was confused. He was going use Netto?

"I won't let you hurt Netto. I'll stop you before that happens." 'I won't let you hurt him anymore.'

"Who said anything about Netto?" Wily said with a smirk. Dr. Hikari's face tensed while everyone else stared at him. "Oh.. did he not tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Netto yelled trying to get free.

Wily snapped his fingers again, but this time, Saito wasn't the only one feeling the pain. Netto screamed in pain just like Saito. "13 years ago, Lady Rika met a young man when she was in college. They wished to be married, but her family refused it. They spent one night together and that was all that was needed for Rika to be with child. But sadly, since they could not be together, a deal was made. If the child was born without the features her family accepted, the young man would take the child. If it was born with the features, Rika would keep it. However..." he snapped his fingers again and they stopped screaming.

"...she had given birth to twins. She was able to the keep the older genius twin, Saito, and the young man got the other."

Their eyes widened. Saito spoke. "You.. can't mean... that my.. father.."

"Yep, brat. That young man was Dr. Hikari who stands before you now." Wily finally revealed. Everyone was too shocked to move. "But that's not the best part. After little Saito had nearly been killed. Dr. Hikari and his father had been working on a project and used him as a test subject. Saito was kept alive, but..."

"Don't toy with us Wily. OUT WITH IT!" Enzan yelled losing patience.

*BOOM* An explosion destroyed the Dimensional Area and opened a hole. As Wily was lifted up with Saito still in the container, he yelled "The project was to turn a humans into the programs we call 'NetNavis' and vice-versa. Rockman was born from Saito's DNA and life energy, but when he returned he had lost any memory of it. HAHAHAHAHA"

"WHAT?"

'I was Rockman? Netto was grieving me this whole time.' Saito thought looking at his new found brother.

'Saito was Rockman and my brother. And put him through such danger.' Netto stared back at Saito. Then the man who had Netto flew up with him still in his grasp.

"I might as well take your other brat as well. This way, not only will I rule the world...but I can brainwash them to help me." Wily yelled as everyone fought to try and save them. "And at least they'll be together again." and they flew off.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. I'm already planning another good fic. I'll post it when I'm done with this one. I know that probably was what everyone expected, but as I said. This is my 1st.<br>**


	7. Forming bonds

**_In case you couldn't tell, this is my first published fan-fiction. Please be patient and supportive_**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

><p>Dr. Wily's Lab<p>

Wily was preparing his new machine for world domination as Saito and Netto were in cased in a container that would be used to draw on their life energy and DNA to make new Navis under Wily's command.

"Saito..onii-san..."Netto mumbled under his breath. "Sounds kinda weird to call ya that...huh? he said forcing a smile.

Saito just stared down to the floor. "For someone with an IQ of 250, I've sure been a complete idiot."

"How? You graduated college while other kids graduated from finger paints. You solved a college equation while other kids were trying to solve potty training. How could you have been..."

"By not realizing Dr. Hikari was my father and you're my brother. By not realizing that the reason I never heard of Rockman and never even seen him was because I was him." Saito nearly yelled with tears in his eyes. Netto had seen him desperate for help before, but whatever he was think, must be driving him insane.

"I WON'T BE LONG NOW!" Wily shouted to the skies. "It's also too bad, I couldn't find your cousin Jassmine...alive. I could have used her as well to power my machine to rule the world.

Saito's face went into further shock. Wily had told him how Jassmine died trying to get back for a visit but was shot down by the guards of their home country.

"The Paradisal, the world of perfection and harmony, your true home and would-be kingdom, will be the first to be destroyed. You see Netto, the reason you were cast aside was because children with both 'Royal' features would be heirs to the throne. You only missed having green eyes then you'd have been living the life of luxury." Wily continued on. "Now that I have the only living heirs to the throne. I'll start there, since every country secretly needs their help from time to time. Taking over the rest of the world will be a piece of cake." he walked out and left.

Saito just sat there. "The reason...the REAL reason I was put into hiding, was because, since Jassmine declined the throne...I'd become the Paradisal King. The Paradisal started as one large country spanning the whole world. The one who took the throne... quite literally was 'King of the World'. But then some people started fighting and it was agreed that the country should split. Now the country is no bigger than Japan, but a cloaking device keeps people from knowing of it's existance."

"What's it like?" Netto asked.

"What?"

"Well, I wanna see but in case I don't get that chance. I wanna know."

"Netto..." Saito stared at him, shocked he actually believed him. "In translation, it means 'the Paradise of Love'. So you can take a good guess. The worse storm in it's history was a strong thunderstorm that would be consider weak in your standards. It's symbol is a rainbow colored rose, hence the name 'House of Rose'. There is no language barrier." Saito closed his eyes and for the first time in ages, actually showed a sincere smile.

He continued. "Beautiful white beaches, gorgeous blue waters, trees and flowers of all kinds and colors. But the best part.."

"Whoa whoa... you've already described something beyond belief, how could it get better?" Netto interrupted already taken with how wonderful this place sounded and was dying to see it.

"The best part...is the Palace Village, our hometown. It is placed it the foot of the most gorgeous mountain you could imagine. The 3rd class people live in lavish houses about the size of my home here. We don't run on trade. Any money we get is sent to the Royal Treasure room for safe keeping for when another country needs more money."

"Wow. If that how 3rd class lives, I can't imagine how the Royal Family lived." Netto almost passed out from overload of Saito description of their home.

"But at this rate, Wily is going to use us to put it to ruin and there's nothing I can do." he sat there beating himself up over it. "There's nothing..I've failed...I'm suppose to protect the kingdom like a real prince should and be a good son any parent could ask for."

"Stop it."

"I broke my promise to Mother..I couldn't be the son she wanted. I tried to help her cope by trying to be like two sons for her. I failed." Saito kept raving.

"Stop it" Netto tried to calm him down by nothing was working.

"I don't deserved to have survived that gun shot." Saito cried. That got to Netto.

"THAT ENOUGH!" Netto yelled and punch Saito like he did that day in class.

Saito sat there, remembering when Netto first punched him. He actually felt relieved that someone would punish him if he did something wrong and not try to cover it. His first real friend was the person who caused him harm.

"Thanks. I guess I needed that." he said tenderly rubbing his cheek. Then, out of the corner of his eyes he noticed he still had the locket. "It least I know what the 'H' is for." he said opening the locket. As its melody played, Saito showed his brother their mother's picture.

"She sure was pretty. Guess we had to get our good looks from somewhere." he joked making them laugh. "Wish a coulda met her. What song is this any way?"

"I can't remember. It's just a song our aunt, Jassmine's mother, sang to our mother.

Wily's main lab

"HEHEHE The closer they get the more power my machine will generate." Wily cackled to himself.

"Don't forget our bargain, Wily." a strange figure shrouded in darkness said in a deep, whispery voice.

"Yes, I know. Once I've taken over the world, you can have the 'what-ever you call it'. 'Paradisal', rite?" he said shaking off the voice.

"That's right. I was robbed of my right to it, thanks to that brat. It will be a pleasure to see the Prince die a slow, painful death with his brother." the voice said.

"I'll make sure it's very slow. Those brats have meddled in my plans for the last time. Not even their NetSaver friends can protect them now. For even if they find the 'batteries', the moment they try to save them, the machine will capture them and they'll be 'batteries' as well" Wily chuckled at the thought of the NetSavers dying with the boys.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. I'm already planning another good fic. I'll post it when I'm done with this one.<br>**


	8. Dr Hikari explains

**_In case you couldn't tell, this is my first published fan-fiction. Please be patient and supportive_**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

><p>Maylu and the others were sitting in the Hikari house with Dr. Hikari and his wife grieving.<p>

"This is all my fault. If I didn't let Saito attend school with other kids and spent a bit more time with them, then they both would be safe." Dr. Hikari regretted.

Enzan and Laika were still awe struck at what just happened. The legendary genius they were suppose to protect was Saito, Prince of the Paradisal and Netto's older twin.

"Enzan-sama."

"What is it, Blues?" Enzan looked at his PET.

"Nothing really, I'm just making sure you're alright. You haven't suggested a way to save them yet." he said, a little worried.

"I guess we're still trying to wrap our minds around this new found fact." Laika answered. "Dr. Hikari, can you tell us why you never informed your sons of the others' existance? Why was it such a big secret? And what is the 'Paradisal'?"

"In order, if they knew about eachother, they'd go looking and be in danger, once you leave the Paradisal with an outsider or on your own, when you return, punishment is death so outsiders can't know of it."

"That seems dumb" Deako said with his head in his hand.

"Since Saito surpasses everyone's expectations, certain people who believed they deserved the throne more than him, they tried to kill him. If they knew he was alive, they'd go after everyone around him as well and maybe Netto. If Saito died, Netto would be the only heir left. Since the rest of the Royal Family was killed to discover where we hid Saito."

"You still haven't explained what the Paradisal is?" Maylu said about to lose it.

"At one time, thousands of years ago, it use to be a country that covered the whole planet. Basically, it was the world itself. A paradise, where everything was in harmony. After a few disagreements among its people, it split into the countries we now know today. It's now an island about the size of Japan, but the only way to get to it is if a member of the Royal Family allows you in." Dr. Hikari explained.

"And what would Wily want with it? If you ask me, it would be of no use to him." Yaito said, a bit annoyed.

"Who ever takes the throne this time, will be able to create a whole new planet with the help of their gods in the King's vision. All in all, literally, be King of the World."

"Whoa beyond belief" Maylu sat in astonishment. "and Rockman..or Saito...was suppose to be this next King?"

"All the more reason to save them. We know the two of them won't allow Wily in." Laika said. "Let's go save them."

Everyone cheered up and was ready to fight when Dr. Hikari spoke up.

"There is one other way to get in and that way means killing the boys." Everyone stopped right where they were. "The people believe in an item called a 'Hope Crystal', said to be the very heart of the people themselves, most powerful in the Royals. As the children grow up and learn friendship and love the Crystal grows. The more friends they have the stronger it's power. When one sacrifices themselves for the ones they love, they , instinctively, rip the Crystal from their heart."

"But combined, I don't think they have enough power." Maylu started to cry.

"The bonds between siblings is the strongest there is. Even if Netto and Saito had only each other to care for, it's enough."

"No...So.. Wily kidnapped them.."

"In order to get enough power from them growing closer?" Enzan finished what Maylu was scared to say.

"Yes, I figured if Saito didn't know the love of another family member, even if he was caught, they couldn't use him. Even without the Crystal, Netto alone has more than enough and Saito is even more powerful. But with the it, Wily can rule more than just the world. He could destroy it." Dr. Hikari finished while his wife cried.

"Then let's go save them. I'd rather go down fighting than lay down and take it." Laika said headed for the door with everyone with him.

"Then, I think I know someone who can get us in without being detected. I know where is base is." Dr Hikari got up and pulled out a small PET. "Care to come out?"

* * *

><p><strong> I'm almost done. From here on, it's gonna have magic in it, so if you don't like it, re-imagine it as something.<br>**


	9. Author notes

**I OWN NOTHING, except the character Jassmine and the Paradisal. They're of my own imagination.**

* * *

><p>My computer is acting up so I won't be able to update the story for a while. I'm having to use another computer at the moment.<p>

But I will tell you some things about the story while I'm here.

Originally, Dr. Hikari wasn't their father, but a distant uncle, but it seemed fitting to change it. Saito was going to turn back into a NetNavi, but since I like magic, I let him remain human. I wasn't going to use "gods of the Paradisal", the word I created for the story, I never thought of a way to spell it. The bad guy was suppose to be Dark Megaman from the manga, but since lots of people might not read it and it'd be too much of a headache to try and bring him in, I created a bad guy.(You'll see him soon) Lastly, Hope Crystal was suppose to be Crystal Heart, but then I remembered a manga that used that concept and changed my idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that cleared any questions you would ask me. I'm going to start another MegamanRockman fanfic for this series once I get my laptop back. Or in case of a permanent problem like a virus, I have the stories backed up on a USB drive.**


	10. Return of a friend

**_In case you couldn't tell, this is my first published fan-fiction. Please be patient and supportive_**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. The song used is called "In the Sun" from "the Secret of Anastasia"  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Wily, is it almost ready?" the strange figure said. "I'm getting bored here."<p>

"If you're bored than go torture the prisoners til it's time." Wily said annoyed that his guest was bothering him and sighed when he heard him leave.

Saito sat against the glass, thinking while Netto stared at the ceiling. 'How did Wily know about me? Or Netto before I did?' "How does he know the legend?"

"Because I told him." the voice said entering the room as light was finally shed on him. He was about 25, black-brown hair and purple eyes.

"Zortos, should have known. Netto, meet the man who tried to kill me and take the throne. Zortos Sekal." Saito said angrily through the glass.

"Watch that temper, young prince." Zortos mocked him, waving his finger like he was little kid. "Soon you'd be calling me 'King Zortos', but neither of you will be alive to see my reign. You're nothing but the batteries to power the machine to my rule of the Paradisal."

"You know the people will never accept you as their king. Even if you kill us, the people will remain loyal. As long as the is even the slightest chance we'll stop you and Wily, I'll never give up."

"What he said!" Netto yelled as Zortos left. "That's the guy after the throne? What a jerk?"

"Yes, he is quite the jerk, but there are 3 things in his way of becoming king."

"Which are?"

"'Royal Law #1, the heir to throne have the Royal features, brown hair and green eyes, and must also have had a wife/husband by the age of 18.'" a strange voice answered before Saito could.

"I recognize that voice. But..it couldn't be." Saito said looking around to find it's source. "Jassmine?"

"But Wily said she was dead." Netto looked around as well. "We'd need prove that this isn't a trick."

"I know." Saito pulled out the locket and opened it. As the melody played, the voice sang.

"_Though the winter blows bitter cold and bright days are done,_  
><em><br>There's a season, we'll soon be home_  
><em><br>When we'll all laugh in the Sun_  
><em><br>Though we danced and sang through the night, now those night are long_  
><em><br>Soon there'll come a new morning light_  
><em><br>We'll sing and dance in the Sun_" the voice sang. Then Saito joined in.

"_Though the Fates have torn us apart_  
><em><br>And we don't know how or when_  
><em><br>With the dawn I know in my heart_  
><em><br>We'll be together again_" Netto joined in on the last part as if he'd heard it a thousand times.

"_I've known you a life and a day, but we've just begun_  
><em><br>Come with me I'll show you the way. We'll soon live free in the Sun_  
><em><br>We'll soon live Free...In...The...Sun_"

"Jassmine, it is you. How I've missed you so much, but where are you?"

"I'm inside the main computer. I recorded the two of you doing nothing and set it to repeat on the monitors so we can get you out." Jassmine's voice said.

"'We'? You mean the others are here?" Netto asked with hope in his voice.

"Yes. Wily plans on threatening their lives if you don't give them the Gods Crystal, the most powerful Hope Crystal there is. As heir, you're the ONLY one who knows where it is, Saito-chan. This maybe the last time we'll ever see eachother again. Promise me, when you get out, to lead our people to a bright future."

"I promise and I know Netto will help. As long as we don't let him have our Hope Crystals, he can't get ahold of our home." Saito said looking towards his brother with his hand holding his heart. "For if we let them get ahold of it, not only will we die, but the world will as well."

Netto smiled. "Hey, we just found eachother after almost 13 years of separation. No way in the world am I letting go at this alone."

Jassmine appear as a hologram in the container. "I see that the world will be safe in your hands. I will offer you a gift before a release you. Wily's men will be right out side when you escape. Your friends have Crossfused to save you, but it won't be enough. I shall allow you to Crossfuse again for this battle. Your bodies will become one and you'll fight together again." she then held her hands over her as it glowed and in her hands was a raindrop shaped crystal that shrunk into two pendants.

"This is MY Hope Crystal divided in two. As long as you wear these, you be able to use your powers to stop Wily and Zortos, but be warned, even if you defeat Wily, Zortos had planned on killing him any how. Only you two can defeat him. I wish you luck my dear cousins" she said as she faded away. "I when you win, I'll return." and the necklaces dropped.

Saito walked over and picked them up, placing one around his neck. "Shall we. My memories of being Rockman are returning so I think I know what to do" he said tossing the other necklace to Netto.

"Just say 'Crossfusion' and it should work, but I guess we have to put the necklaces together." he said putting it on and holding up the gem.

"Then let's do it." They put the necklaces together and shouted.

"CROSSFUSION" Then a light enveloped them and when it faded, they looked like how when Rockman and Netto fused, only difference was that he had a sword in his hand, one they had never seen before. Their minds had merged and Netto's part of the mind now knew where the Gods Crystal was too, and it shocked him.

* * *

><p><strong> I'm almost done. From here on, it's gonna have magic in it, so if you don't like it, re-imagine it as something.<br>**


	11. Final Battle

**_In case you couldn't tell, this is my first published fan-fiction. Please be patient and supportive_**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone was fighting hard against Wily's guards, but even Crossfusion wasn't even making a dent. "This is harder than usual." Laika said firing constantly. "And I'm running out of bullets fast."<p>

"We can't keep this up much longer" Maylu shouted, getting tired.

"We don't have much of a choice now do we." Enzan yelled, trying to hide his exhaustion.

One of the guards went after Maylu, but before it could touch her, a glowing white sword had pierced his chest. "Keep away from my friends." It was Saito and Netto fused together. (we'll just call them Rockman. it'd be easier) They then flung the guard across the hall. "Aim for either between their eyes or hearts. They won't die, but they will be comatose." He gave Maylu a hand up. "Explanations later." He knew they'd ask what was going on. "We gotta stop Wily."

"Right. Come on guys" Enzan shouted as they ran after Rockman. "Care to explain what's going on?"

"Jassmine appeared and gave us the power to Crossfuse one last time. You guys can't fight Wily, by yourselves. He has joined forces with Zortos, a man after the throne of the Paradisal. He'll kill all who interfer and his powers are strong. So leave him to us, you go after Wily."

"Dr. Hikari was able to save Jassmine by pulling the same stunt he did on Saito. He said if we don't stop Wily, she can't come back." Maylu said. "He also warned us not to let you guys get close, but too late for that."

After fighting for another hour, they were able to find Wily and Zortos.

"So, the brat princess still had some power left even in death, huh?" Zortos laughed as he turned to face them. "This will make killing you all the better." A dark sword had appeared in his hands, ready to kill.

"Now, my young friend, we still need to get the Crystal. We need them alive for that." Wily commented as he worked on the computer. "Now children, why don't you just surrender? It will be much easier on you."

"As if." Enzan said with Cyber Sword in hand and attacked Zortos. "We'll get you this time."

"Enzan, don't. You're no match for him." Rockman ran after to stop him from being killed.

Zortos caught the sword with one hand. "You should have listened to the 'young prince'." He then thrusted his sword, but Rockman got Enzan out of the way just in time.

"I said leave him to me. Now stop Wily." He shouted and pretty much ordered him to go. "I won't let you hurt my friends, Zortos. You'll have to kill me first."

"Oh, I intend to. Then your friends will fall as well." While they fought , the other went after Wily, but Zortos kept breaking the battle when they got too close and Rockman chased after him to keep him from hurting them. "You can't keep this up forever."

"Neither can you."

Then, a horde of guards attacked everyone else. Saito tried to protect them but Zortos kept him occupied. "You're willing to die for a bunch of mortals. You know whoever takes the throne this time will be immortal and you'd throw it away for them. Such a naive brat."

"I'd give my life for them. You never knew friendship or love. That's why your Hope Crystal never formed." Rockman said in between blows.

"Why go to all that trouble, when I can just take yours?"

"Don't give up." Maylu yelled trying to protect herself.

"We're willing to die as well, if it means we stop Wily and this jerk." Laika yelled shooting what ever ammo he had left.

"I couldn't agree more." Enzan cut a guard in half vertically.

Suddenly, Rockman began to glow.

"What the..." Zortos was blinded by the light.

"As long as I have my friends, I can draw the power to stop you."

"Hmph. Well unlike you, all I need is to take a life to gain more power. In fact.." he then charged for Wily, but Rockman followed.

"What are you doing?" Wily turned to see Zortos coming for him.

"I have no use for you, anymore." he then stabbed Dr. Wily, but since Rockman was close enough, the sword went through his stomach instead of the heart.

"I don't care if he is evil, I won't let any one here, but you die!" he then tried to stab him back, but Zortos pulled back. "Get out while you get and get yourself some help, Wily. This is the ONLY time you'll get help from me."

Wily pressed a button and an emergency escape route appeared.

"With his escape comes my real plan." Zortos chuckled.

"What's that?"

He snapped his fingers and all of their friends were held down and had guns and swords ready to kill. Rockman went to save them, but was knocked down, facing his friends and held down by Zortos foot. "Where's your power now? You even try and their dead, now where is the Gods Crystal. Answer me!"

When no answer came, one of the guards shot a warning shot at Maylu.

"Stop it! Please stop it." he begged.

"Well? Answer me and I won't kill them."

"Don't do it!" Enzan yelled. "He'll kill us anyway. Remember what we said. 'We're willing to die, if it means we stop Wily and this jerk'. So don't you dare.."

"Shut up." Zortos order as another warning shot went by closer to Maylu's cheek. "Next one will kill the girl, so tell me and at least I'll let them live a little longer."

'What choice do we have? Netto loves Maylu as I, Roll.' Saito in voice thought. "It's..it's.."

"Please don't!" Maylu cried.

"I have no choice. As I said. I'd die for you guys." Everyone just stared at him. "I'm sorry, every one. The Crystal is MY Hope Crystal inside MY heart, but at least let us part so Netto can at least be spared."

"Hmph. Shoulda guessed. Do it quick." he lifted his foot off him and let them defuse. Once apart, he lifted Saito up by his throat and shoved his hand into his heart.

"SAITO!" Netto yelled when he came to. "Let him go!" he tried to stop him, but was shoved off and dragged by the guards to his friends.

When he pulled his hand out, he flung Saito's lifeless body to Netto. "Keep it, I have all that I need right here." In his hand was a beautiful rainbow colored Crystal about the size of a baseball in the shape of a 8-pointed star.  
>*Insert evil laugh*<p>

* * *

><p><strong> I'm almost done. From here on, it's gonna have magic in it, so if you don't like it, re-imagine it as something.<br>**


	12. Author's Notes part 2

**I OWN NOTHING, except the character Jassmine and the Paradisal. They're of my own imagination.**

* * *

><p>I've been really busy lately, but I should be able to post another chapter before too long. I'm hooked on Megaman right now, so that's all I'll be writing. Soon I'll post another fanfic, but I have what I call "Writer's Run" It's the opposite of "Writer's Block". I can't stop writing. I'll see y'all later.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope your enjoying the story so far.<br>**


	13. Defeat

**_In case you couldn't tell, this is my first published fan-fiction. Please be patient and supportive_**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. THIS ONE IS KINDA SHORT.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The guards still held them down as Zortos held the crystal up. A large, swirling vortex appeared in front of him. Netto found the strength to escape from the guards and grabbed Zortos. "You monster."<p>

Netto was shoved off, but not without taking the crystal. "Give it here, you little brat."

"No! I may have never seen it and I may never will, but I won't let you take over the home my brother and best friend cared so much for." He held the crystal above a pointed piece of debris. "One more step and I'll shatter it."

"You won't 'cause it's your last chance to even save him. Now give it here and I might let you have no use for it." Zortos said, confident Netto wouldn't destroy it.

"I know, if it had been me instead of Saito, He'd do the same thing. I'll die myself if I have to." he said picking up another piece of sharp debris. Everyone tried to stop him as he held it to his heart.  
>"Saito told me only a member of the Royal family, or their hearts, could allow anyone inside. If I shatter this and kill myself, then you're stuck here."<p>

"Are you crazy?" Laika yelled. "If you do that, then.."

"Then the gate to the Paradisal will be closed forever. I know."

Zortos tried to make a grab for him, but when he did, Netto slammed the crystal on the ground, shattering it. Then stabbed himself in to heart, dying instantly. When he fell, all the guards disappeared, freeing the others.

"No! I'll get you all for this!" Zortos yelled as Enzan finally arrested him for his crimes and taken away.

Maylu knelt to hold Netto's lifeless body in her arms, sobbing as she did. Laika and Enzan trying their best not to break down.

Then a light had surrounded the twins. The crystal came back together and went back into Saito and Netto's wound had healed. The melody from Saito's locket played as a figure picked it up. She had long dark brown hair and eyes a normal shade of brown dressed in pale yellow dress.

Saito and Netto had awoken to the light and stared at the figure. "Mother.." Saito mumbled.

"The two of you sure grew to be handsome young men. Because of your sacrifices to save our home and the world, you are given new chances at life." the figure spoke in a gentle voice. Kneeling down, she whispered in their ears. "But in order to return, the two of you must both..." The two of them blushed a bit, but promised. "The building will soon collapse. Please leave quickly. I love you my dear sweet little boys." and faded away.

They left as fast as they could. True to Rika's words, the building was coming down, but Netto was falling behind.

A beam fell and was about to land on Maylu. "Look out" Netto yelled shoving her out of the way, but broke his legs in the process.

After an hour, they made it out, mostly unharmed with Saito and Maylu carrying Netto out. They spotted Wily getting treated and they walked over.

"As annoying as the both of you have been in my plans, I still thank you for saving my life. After that, I think I'll stay in jail for my own safety." Wily said as he was loaded into the ambulance.

"Well, at least he thanked us." Netto mumbled weakly.

"I guess." Maylu said. "Let's get you to a hospital."

* * *

><p><strong> I'm almost done. From here on, it's gonna have magic in it, so if you don't like it, re-imagine it as something.<br>**


	14. New Hope

**_In case you couldn't tell, this is my first published fan-fiction. Please be patient and supportive_**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. THIS ONE IS KINDA SHORT.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Two weeks later.<p>

Netto and his family had moved into Saito's house, where Netto could get the help he needed while he recovered. He had been put in a wheelchair since both his legs were almost shattered and was pushed around and tutored by his brother since it would be a hassle to get him to school. Jassmine had returned shortly after the battle and helped out with Netto when he needed it.

"We're off!" Saito yelled off. It was the first time since the incident that Netto would be going to school and Saito no longer had to hide.

"You sure I can't give you a ride? It's on my way to work." Dr. Hikari said as he headed off to his car.

"That'd be great, but drop us off a couple blocks away so we can talk to Maylu and the others." Netto said. His friends weren't allowed to visit while he recovered, but he was well enough, he could see them.

"You think Netto-kun is okay?" Maylu asked as she Dekao and Yaito walked to school. Then a limo pulled up.

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" Netto said as the limo pulled up. Getting out of it with Saito's help.

"Good ta see ya again." Dekao shouted.

"It's been kinda quiet with out you." Yaito said.

"How's everyone else?" Dr. Hikari asked. "Are the Navis enjoying be human?"

"They love it. They can even go back to the Net when they touch our PET screens, right?" Maylu said.

"That's right. Even I can go back to being Rockman when need be. Bye, Father." Saito said pushing Netto the rest off the way to school, feeling so good to call Dr. Hikari "Father"

"Have a good day, kids." he said and took off.

"How do you think your fan club will deal with you pushing your brother around since no one but us know about your relation?"

"They might try and kill me." Netto joked.

When they did arrive at school, his fan club tried to separate them. "Hikari-kun, why his Saito-sama pushing you in a wheelchair? Get out, you can't be that hurt."

"Ladies.." Saito said sternly and the girls had hearts in their eyes. "I politely ask you not to harass my brother in such a way if you wish for us to attend this school." he said walking away. His fan club dropped their jaws.

The group was laughing their heads off.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, Roll. How've you been?" Saito asked as Roll in her human form came up to them.

"Not much, just wandering around a bit. Lost track of Gutsman and Glyde, though."

"With how Gutsman looks, it won't be long til he frightens some poor kid." Yaito stated. "The project made human-type NetNavis appear human. Not human-type, remain the same."

"Well, there's something missing." Saito said out of the blue. "Netto remember the promise we made to Mother?"

"How could I forget?" Netto said looking up to his brother.

"By the way, what was the promise you made to your mom?" Maylu asked. Everyone one not in the building had gathered around to hear it.

As if they said it a hundred times, "I don't believe you want to know" they said together and took off with the the others right behind them.

'Because that promise, was to marry the girls we love and would give our lives for and make the Paradisal a place for all as the Kings of the Paradisal' they thought to themselves as Netto looked at Maylu and Saito at Roll. 'No matter the cost'

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong> I'm done. At last. Hope you liked it. Please wait for my next story.<br>**


End file.
